mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy Avenue Crips
Xavier Washington Leroy Westbrook Tyrone Westbrook Deshawn Jacobson Rick Carlton Isiah Harrison Tyrese Richardson |type= affiliated street gang |colors= Blue |locations= Idlewood |businesses= |fronts= None known. |hidec= |predecessor= None known |successor= Raymone Dukes |founding= Early 1990's. |dissolved= |enemies= West Jefferson Bloods 900 Block Eastside Piru 828 Uptown Outlawz |affiliation= None known}} The Mercy Avenue Crips (also known as the Dough Boy$ Crips) are a crip-affiliated street gang occupying and claiming the Mercy Avenue Projects area as turf and performing their criminal activities in the said area. Not much is known of the early ages of the gang, but the fact that the gang was consisted of mostly a minor player in the Idlewood drug scene and that it was activly feuding with a Jefferson Bloods set known as the West Jeffy Bloods and of the high degree of violence and cruelty employed by the members, who were at the time of the '02 arrests described as "socipath urban terrorists" by a local Detective to the Los Santos Times. After a particulary hardest raid by the Idlewood division that lead to the arrest of several key organizers, the gang quickly fell into internal disputes and was easily bypassed by it's rivals, which lead to the loss of influence and power over in the area and registering a severe drop in activity. First revival (2010-2012) Raymone "Rainman" Dukes returned to the Mercy Projects in 2010 after returning from active service in Afghanistan under the Marine Corps, himself a former highly respected member from the '90s era that had been forced to leave out of fear of being implicated in the '02 arrests. Dukes took control of the gang and nominated himself as a shotcaller, having went out to recruit former members that had turned into minor street dealers and petty criminals or had been incarcerated with the help of Gustavo "Mean Gus" White, which was also actively recruiting for the gang on his local highschool. The gang was later requested to distribute narcotics in the name of a local drug lord, Calvin "Big Leech" Roberts, which supplied the members with meth and heroin to revive their Mercy corner and to aid them in their return to the Central Los Santos drug game. A short period of prosperity was lived during 2010 and 2012, as the gang enjoyed from an high in influence and power over the Idlewood area, having quickly risen to the top as one of the most notorious distributers in the entire Central area, having regained the former reputation of sadism and sexual violence against local teenage girls who were frequently forced to join the ranks of the gang under forced rapes and other violent inductions. A drive-by on suspected members of a small bloods set on Atlantic Avenue that hit several innocent bystanders lead to the increased attention of the LSPD that orchestrated an operation alongside the local DEA branch to neutralize the gang's influence, leading to a "deja-vu" of the '02 arrests in which Dukes was arrested alongside a large portion of the members. Second revival(2013) Raymone returned from the courts untouched and unbeaten as a problem with a overly obsessed detective and rumours of a bad handling of evidence gave him a win over at a court, returning to his Mercy kingdom in about March of 2013. In the year that Raymone was involved in the legal arm wrestle with the long arm of the law, a small Piru set that up untill then had been pretty low-profile popped up and claimed several corners where the Dough Boy$ operated, mainly the Ganton Gym one and the Idlewood Stacks, with the weakened out blue army being forced to give up on their operations and limit their trade to the original home turf of the Mercy projects. Enraged and concerned at the possibility of a second coming of the former Jefferson rivals, Rainman lead the blue flag into a violent and lengthy war against the Piru which ended in about late June of 2013 with the several members being drive-byed by the Crips at their home turf in Atlantic, thus ending the war and earning once again control of the majority of the entire Idlewood area. In an attempt to get a rematch at the lost court case, the LSPD attempted to turn a lower-key gang member into an informant, Tyrese Richardson, who reportedly transmited and sucessfuly botched up several drug deals and secretly disrupted the gang's operations for more than a month before being found out and killed. It was during this era that several of the current soldiers of the gang rose up, such as Xavier "X" Washington, Ricky "Prince" Carlton, Isiah "Iz" Harrison and an old veteran of the banging scene, Tyrone Westbrook came to join under the blue banner having became notorious for their envolvment in jump-starting the near-dead Idlewood drug-ring. The alliance would turn out badly in a couple of months, as the veteran Brooks would frequently be badmouthed by his underlings due to his overly emotional aspect and his overral fatherly style of dealing with events combined with his huge ego, lead to several feuds with other gang members and ended up with his assassination by Isiah and Ricky after one heated argument in which a gun was pulled by Brooks. With Brooks vanishing from the scene, so did the leash that kept the high ambitions of the young bangers in his control with Prince assuming the de-facto position that Brooks once had occupied. Nay was preocupied about his position as rumor had it that Prince was out in a ego induzed frenzy to eliminate all the standed against him and even the drug lords supporting the gang, accusing them of "not being connected with the hood": this lead Suggs into forming a temporary alliance with Isiah with both pairing up to remove Prince from the scene and pacify Mercy for years to come. Caught by surprise, Prince's last words were of rage and promises of beyond-the-grave revenge as lead pumped into his body and cutted short his unbalanced thirst for power: after this event, most of the bangers that still were loyal to the Mercy cause acknowledge Nay as the top dog. The peace wouldn't last for much longer as the long running rivalry with Rifa 13 (that had been trying to expand their narcotics market into Mercy) resulted in a sudden string of drive byes that victimized a large percentage of members from the gang including Isiah and Nayvadius.